Scarlet Savior
by Yokai.Kitsune.ninja
Summary: Naruto has been scorned all his Life. After his most precious thing leaves him he shatters. Having nothing left he becomes dark and withdrawn until his Savior comes for him. ItaNaru YAOI! OOC rated T may become rated M.
1. Prolouge and Rehabilitation

Scarlet Savior

**NOTES: THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A ****YAOI**** FANFICTION I REPEAT ****YAOI ****FANFICTION.**

**SO NO FLAMES CAUSE THIS IS ITANARU ****YAOI ****FANFICTION!! **

**I HAVE NO BETA!! GRAMMAR ERRORS MAY BE PRESENT!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters.

Warnings: YAOI slight cussing for now. **rated M for blood and dark thoughts and eventual Itanaru yaoi. More could be added. **OOC on all characters maby!!

!!YAY FOR 300 OR MORE WORDED PROLOGUES!!

Scarlet Savior

Prologue

Five year old Naruto yawned as he crawled into bed. He was tired from running away from the mobs of villagers with their pitchforks and torches. He knew why they had been chasing him. He had known since he was three years old. He was definitely not a dope like everyone thought he was. He had an IQ of two hundred twenty his IQ was way higher then the supposed sleeping genius Shikamaru (1). He had pretended to have a low IQ of a dope for the attention of the villagers and peers. He had done this so that he would receive attention so that people wouldn't think someone as dumb as him was the genius of The Nine Tailed Fox.

Naruto had always wondered why people chase him away with hateful words and gestures when he was small. Naruto had thought that no one would ever care for him but he had three people that did care for him. He had the Third Hokage, Sarutobi, Kyuubi whom he had nicked named Mama Kyu, and last but not least his Guardian, Itachi Uchiha.

At First Itachi had become his Guardian and had ignored him. Then soon after it was him who told the blonde haired boy about the Fox. Then he came out and siad,

"_Naruto Uzumaki Is Naruto Uzumaki. Kyuubi no Kitsune is Kyuubi no Kitsune. I believe you are diffrent and thats all that matters"._

Naruto smiled as he remembered what Itachi had said. Him and Itachi had gotten along very well after that. Naruto felt safe around the nine year old Itachi. He saw the older boy as a Big Brother at least thats what he thought these feelings were. He wasn't shure so he stuck with the brother idea.

Naruto soon drifted from the track his train of thought was on and began to drift twoards his dream land where people didn't think of him as the fox. Do not be quick to judge though Naruto indeed liked the Fox. That's why He got the nickname Mama Kyu. He just didn't like being confused as a murderous, bloody being with nine tails.

He Liked What Itachi had said. He was himself and The Fox was Himself they were just two seperate inteties sharing one body. Neither asked for what they got and Naruto was shure The Kyuubi had his reasons for attacking the disgraceful village and that the big fluffy ball of fur would eventually tell him those reasons. But until then he was thankful that some people could see him as different. But unlike the others Itachi had come out and said it to his Face. For This Itachi was Naruto's pesonal savior.

Scarlet Savior

Chapter 1

Rehabilitation

Naruto awoke to bright lights along the ceiling above him. He quickly shot up not reconizeing the unconfertable white sheets on his cot-like bed. For a slight moment he thought he was dead. Everything was white in this room. There was a couple books on the ground with colors but mostly it was colorless. Naruto soon became scarred and began to shake to show it. All the fright was going to his head, all the possobilites of what was going on.

' I've been kidnapped! There going to kill me!! Murder in Cold Blood!!' He screeched in his head.

Kyuubi hearing the child's mental crys of distress pulled him into his subcounciousness. On the outside any passer by would think he was just starring blankly out into space. Inside Narutos head in a large room in witch was Kyuubi's domaine, Naruto was being wrapped in two big fluffy Fox tails. The Kyuubi pulled the distressed boy through the bars on his cage and close to his chest.

**"Shh,Shh Kit It will be ok". **Said the Kyuubi his usually darkish monotone voice now gone replaced ny a sweet calmish voice of a careing parent.

**"Mama Kyu"... **

**"Hmm"?**

"Where are we"? Naruto cried tears trickling down the small boy's whiskered cheeks.

**"We are in a Mental Rehabilitation center". **He said calmly to the mentally exhausted boy. Naruto nodded still crying but he soon dozed off to sleep. Kyuubi pulled Naruto closer to himself and began to hum a small quiet lullaby. The Fox respected the small furless bundle of a boy in his arms. He decided After he had seen all the Pain and torture the Child had gone through, and how he had to endure it all without friends and of course family, That he would becom those things, He would become the parents and a friend. He exspecially wanted to be the parents of the child because he had been the one to take his parents life from him in the first palce.

Soon after he had taken the job of comforting the child. Naruto being the little rascal he was had given him the nickname 'Mama Kyu'.

_Flashback._

_Naruto was running around the dark decrepit room in his mind where Kyuubi no Kitsune's cage was located. Kyuubi had been takeing care of him for about three and a half months now. Naruto had been shocked at what Kyuubi had come out and said. He had said that 'he wnated to take the place of what he took away'. Naruto had noticed that the fox was quite more motherly than Fatherly like the tough fox should have been._

_"Hey Kyu"! Called Naruto to the big sleeping Furball._

_**"Hmm"?**__ He asked wondering._

_"Can I nickname you"? The little blonde asked. Kyuubi nodded and swushed his tails around. Naruto happaily plopped down on the floor and began to think. After about an Half an Hour of thinking to himself he made a decision._

_"MAMA KYU"!! He exclaimed happily towards the cage. The Kyuubi had immediately shot up._

_**"WHAT"!!**_

_"MAMA KYU"!!____Naruto repeated just as happily as before. Kyuubi looked astriken._

_**"WHA WHY"!! **__The fox bellowed beginning to rant._

_"Cause your like a mother to me". Naruto said quietly. The fox stopped his ranting and looked down at the boy. _

_**"OK then ...Mama Kyu it is." **__Naruto jumped up in the air stepping away from his stuppor._

_At first Naruto had chosen the name for the Fox just to annoy the guy which it did for a while. Naruto was going to stop calling the Kyuubi that at first but the name just stuck._

_Flashback end._

Kyuubi half heartedly laughed at that memory. That day was also the day when Naruto told Him that when he was free that he needed to go out and have Kits Other than him. Truth be told though Kyuubi was happy just carring for Naruto as a Kit, He would always protect the boy. He would have already to a massivly bloody end to the villagers that taunted him if the Boy hadn't gotten some friends such as The Uchiha Heir and Sarutobi.

Kyuubi was soon pushed from his musings and memories when the White metal door to the room unlached and Sarutobi stepped in. Noticeing this he pushed the small bundle in his arms to counciousness, where he immediatly awoke to see him. Naruto whined when he noticed the confy tails were gone but then he saw the Hokage and bounded excitedly off the bed and twoards the man.

"Old Man"! Maruto cried thinking the third had come to rescue him.

"Naruto"...

"You came to save me again right, Old Man"?!

Sarutobi shook his head and looked down at the now sad Naruto before him.

"Naruto I'm shure you know where we are correct"? Asked Sarutobi to small sad boy. Naruto nodded his head and spoke,

"A mental Rehabilitation center right"? "Kyuubi told me". He added as a after thought. Sarutobi was allready used to the boy saying he heard this and that from Kyuubi only the first time had he been shocked.

"I put you in this Mental Rehab Center so that you won't become mentally unstable". Sarutobi said planely.

"But I'm not Mentally Unstable"! Naruto said arguing he didn't like this place and he didn't want to stay.

"I'm just afraid you will harm yourself or worse, commit suicide". Naruto looked sad at what the third had said he wasn't unstable and he would never commite suicide. Would He?

"Will I be able to see Itachi-nii"? He asked referring to the his Guardian as his brother. Sarutobi nodded and smiled at the boy before him he then turned and left the room. Naruto thought for a moment after the Hokage had left the room,

'I might mabye just might like this'.

Oh how wrong could he have been?

He had gone a month with no visits from his Guardian or the Hokage for that matter. Nurses would try to give him poisoned IV's. They also poisoned his food so he hadn't eaten in a week at the most. They had began to try to kill him in his sleep. So he no longer slept. The thing that was currently toping it all off was the Head Nurse who's name he couldn't remember.

The Nurse had come in to give him a 'monthly shot that would put him to sleep' as she so chose to say. Naruto had refused knowing it would kill him and began to run from the lady. The Nurse caught him and he began to freek out. He then with all his might Kicked the lady off of him with a chakra impowered kick witch he learnt from Itachi when he was Four. He ended up sending her into the wall closest to the white door.

She hung there for a moment about ten feet above the ground. Her head was slumped over and her blackk hair fell so you couldn't see her face. He arms dangled at her sides unmoving in any way. She then slid down the wall to the foor where she slumped over to her left. On the wall was a Crimson colored trail of liquid blood.

At first Naruto was unshure of what to do in this Supposed Horrific situation. He wasn't shure of how to react to killing a women who had tryed to kill him first. But when his reaction did come he was surprised at what he did.

He laughed.

He soon wanted to see the blood of the villagers paint the walls of the shops and homes in Kohona. He then wanted to bathe in the blood himself.

Naruto stopped laughing when the meatal door unlatched and opened revealing Itachi. The stoic nine year old waltsed in and looked at the bloody pile of a Nurse on the floor. He looked at the nurse for some time then turned twoards the small smileing boy.

"...Did you do this" He asked his monotone voice calm and unwavering. Naruto nodded he could never lie to _his_ Itachi-nii. Not even if the Goddess herself told him to lie to Itachi-nii he would never do it. Itachi walked forward his shoes making an echoing 'click clack'. As he reached the blonde boy whom called him brother, he stopped and his calm aura of no emotion became slightly happier.

"Good job Naruto". Itachi said. Naruto looked agast had Itachi just said 'Good Job Naruto'?

"Whaa..." Naruto began but was abruptly cut off.

"I'm glad you were not frightened by your first kill". "I'm proud". Itachi smiled. It was a small smile hardly visible on the usually emotionless preteen. Naruto immediately beemed up at the red eyed man excited that his brother was proud of him. But then he immediately sadened.

"Are you going to tell the Old Man"? Naruto asked his head hanging low.

"Hmm...yes but if you truly did it to defend yourself than there is no problem". Naruto's head lingered downward still as Itachi made his way twoards the remains of the Nurses body, desposed of it and the blood and made his way twoards the door. By now Naruto was sitting on his cot like bed starring at the spot where the blood had been.

"You Know Itachi-nii"? He asked as the nine year old turned around from his place at the door and looked at him.

"...hmm"? Itachi asked looking at the blonde boy with distant eyes.

"It felt nice, no scratch that, wounderful to see that beautiful red color on these plain white tiled walls". Naruto then looked up at the preteen catching his attention. He then coked his head cutely and asked, "Is it wrong and or wierd that I want to see it again"? His eyes were void and emotionless making him unreadable.

Itachi shook his head,

"No Naruto it's not wrong cause me and you are the same in this since because I feel the same way, I want to see that color again as well." Itachi turned and and walked out of the room of no colors. He could feel the Happiness and Joy radiate of his blonde charge in waves.

"It is definitely ok to want to see that gorgeous color again".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A week later After the incident he was being treated to a large banquet with as much food as his stomache could hold. Sarutobi had been out of the village creating treaties with other Kage's when the incedent had taken place. Itachi was unable to tell the Man until he returened a week later which was why Sarutobi was treating Naruto to a very large dinner.

Sarutobi had been disgusted by what the Nurses had done to Naruto. So much so that he fired all the Nurses and sent them to jail for life. After getting rid of the troubling headaches known as the nurses he had set up the banquet in Naruto's room at the Rehab Center. He had known that the boy hadn't eaten so he waited as the blonde gobbeled down his food before he spoke.

"Naruto since all your nurses", Naruto Winced "Have been permanently dispatched..." Sarutobi continued "You will need some new people to take care of you". He coughed slitely as the two Jonin by the door opened it and three people walked in.

"Naruto these are your new Guardians, Kakashi Hatake, Anko, and Itachi Uchiha". Naruto beamed at the fact that _his_ Itachi-nii was still going to be around him. He knew that his Life would shurly shatter and fall to pieces without his Itachi-nii and his conforting Mama Kyu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**END CHAPTER** **1/ PROLOGUE!!**

**A very short prologue but hey don't read this Review!!**

**YAY CLICKY DE BUTTON!!**

(1) Shikamaru's actual IQ is about an average of 195.


	2. Paradise shatters

Scarlet Savior

Ok so about the update would have been earlier But…My computer bit the dust then when we got our new computer we couldn't use internet cause when the dude who broke in cut my phone wires we couldn't use the modem. So we got the phone wires fix then half the internet hardrive was fried so we had to get that fixed then I had to finish writing the last few words of the chapter THE END!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters.

Warnings: YAOI slight cussing for now. **Rated M for blood and dark thoughts and eventual Itanaru yaoi. More could be added. **OOC on all characters maybe!!

Scarlet Savior

Chapter 2

Paradise Shatters

Naruto took a fond look at his plain white room, It still had nothing it was still white but it was _his _room. Aside from the beginning the year Naruto had spent at the mental institution center was great. One thing that was great was that he had accompanied two more people who excepted him, Kakashi Hatake and Anko. The two had immediately fallen in love with him fussing over his health and such. Well Anko did that while Kakashi just read his book and agreed with the occasional 'Hn'.

After all the time he had spent with Itachi they had become closer. Itachi had been forced to stay almost twenty four seven. Except when he went on missions for the ANBU squad and when he did go on missions Anko or Kakashi would take the mans place. He always had two Guardians with him at all times.

After he had learned jutsu from the now almost eleven year old Itachi he used clone jutsu and Kyuubi's chakra in an experiment and had created a human version of Kyuubi. The human Kyuubi had Red hair with Black tips. His eyes were the usual red color unless he wanted to 'blend with society' then they would be an amethyst color. Along with this Itachi now called Naruto Naru or Naru-chan. So to be on par with his favorite Uchiha Naruto started calling him Tachi. The Hokage had also recognized his Ninja status as normal Chuunin but he still insisted Naruto to go to the Academy and Since Today was the last day for sign in, He let Naruto Go.

He held tight to _his_ Tachi's hand his Mama-Kyu's hand. Today he was taking his last look at the decrepit room he had lived in. Right now was his last moment, he would be finally going outside for the first time in a year. The Hokage thought he could take care of himself now.

"Naru-chan it's time to leave". Itachi said his hand still latched to the younger six year old's.

"**He's right Kit**". Kyuubi called via his cloned form. Naruto turned and followed Itachi out the metal white door. As he walked down the gray hallways of the institution witch had graffiti on them How it got on the ceiling Naruto would never know. He could remember when he had first thought of going outside.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was running around in circles with Kyuubi and Itachi watching._

"_I-I can't go outside"!! Naruto yelled._

"_Why Naru-chan"? Asked the Stoic Uchiha._

"_B-Because! These white walls probably will suck out my eyesight and I'll become blind the minute I pass through the doors of this place"!! Naruto wailed_

"_**You're being ridiculous**__". Kyuubi said._

"_Your right Mama-Kyu". Naruto said defeated. _

"_**Phfft, I'm always right**__". Said Kyuubi with pride._

"_You are right, About the blind thing how could I be so stupid I won't be blind if I go out side I'll become a Hyuuga"!!_

_Itachi and Kyuubi fell flat on the ground while Naruto ranted._

_Flashback end._

He watched behind himself as he got farther and farther away from the room. When they reached the front desk a nurse with brown hair, a newly hired nurse, nodded at them as they walked out the rotating doors.

The first thing Naruto saw was small brown sparrows and Black crows flying off into the sky. Soon all his senses of the outside world returned to him as he smelled the fresh scent of Ramen and Rain. As well as the sound of the shopping and traveling villagers. Naruto noted that he wasn't blind and that he had no Byakugan (spelling?). He then had a great idea. He looked up to Itachi and asked,

"Can I have some Ramen"? He then did a puppy dog face and looked at both Kyuubi and Itachi. Itachi had immediately turned away a light pink streak adorning his pale face.

"Shure Naru-chan" he said. Grasping His Mama's hand he skipped down to his favorite Ichiraku Ramen shop for some Combination ramen. After downing fourteen large bowls of the stuff Naruto set his chopsticks aside. When he did he noticed Itachi eyeing the Dango shop.

"Do you want some dangos Tachi"? Naruto paused waiting for an answer from the Stoic man. "Do you"? asked Naruto after about a minute of silence. His big eyes were curious and wondering.

"…hn" Itachi replied and walked hastily away to the dango shop down the street. Naruto followed while Kyuubi paid the Bill. It was no wonder really why Itachi liked Dangos. Anko had Introduced Itachi to the stuff and now he was crazy for them.

After reaching the Dango shop Naruto left the man to his Dangos and went to play in the street while playing he overheard two women talking about him.

"Isn't that…" a fat red headed aristocratic lady asked.

"Yes" a lady with blue hair sneered.

"Why is he here? I thought the Hokage finally locked him away". Said the aristocrat.

"He did. But I heard from a worker there that he let him go cause he threatened him". Replied the other lady.

"…. He probably did do that. And look he also must have done something to the Uchiha prodigy so he would be his servant". The fat women replied.

Naruto hung his head in anger. He didn't care if they put him down or mistreated him. But when they put Itachi down that's where drew the line.

"Hey you the fat red headed aristocrat"! Naruto yelled pointing to the lady. The lady pointed to herself innocently.

"Yes you Jelly role"! Naruto yelled angrier.

"Who me"? She asked her eye twitching but smirking none the less "Oh you must have heard my comments. Look everyone the Fox doesn't like it when your cruel to his minions"!!

"Listen here Piggy you can't put Tachi down"!! Naruto yelled the lady was about to reply when Itachi came over.

"I've had enough. Naru-chan go wait with Kyuubi-kun Ok"? Itachi asked Naruto Nodded and went. Itachi then went up to the lady and did the most un-Uchiha thing ever.

He Slapped her.

"How Dare you". Itachi growled his stoic demeanor gone and his Sharingan flaring "Don't you ever say anything about MY Naru-chan ever again or you may as well just lay down and Die before I kill you myself". He said Scaring the lady so much she fell to the ground her fat body slightly cracking it.

Itachi then went over to Naruto whom was holding Kyuubi's hand and picked him up and put him on his back. They then made there way toward the academy. When they reached their destination he set Naruto down on the swing and they looked at each other for a little bit Then a screech was heard and Itachi looked up to see a hawk fly past.

"Naru-chan I must be going now". Itachi then got up and walked away. Naruto watched him as he disappeared from view then he asked Kyuubi,

"Mama-Kyu"?

"**Yes**"?

"Will I see Tachi again"? Kyuubi shook his head this was the question Naruto asked when he thought he had made the man angry.

"**Of course Kit of course**". Kyuubi replied. Naruto with new vigor hopped off the swing and Ran into the academy building in search of the signup desk. He had searched every room when he happened upon the gym/practice room. In the room was a white table with a red table cloth. Behind it was The Hokage, Mizuki to the left and Iruka to the right. He recognized the two academy teachers from Kakashi's Stories.

"Naruto, K-san I've been waiting for you". The Hokage said taking a puff of his pipe. Kyuubi bowed the Hokage when he heard his public name. The name was 'just for caution' as the Hokage had said. "I see Naruto you're here to take the Academy entrance exam. Correct"? Sarutobi asked looking towards Iruka whom handed him a piece of paper.

"Old Man"! Naruto whined "You never said anything about an exam"! Naruto said. He was smart yes, But he was smart enough that most Quizzes and Exams were boring to him. Also because he used to 

act dumb It was even more boring than it would usually be because he had to usually sit there act stupid. Well if there was going to be a lot of tests he was defiantly going to stop acting dumb!

Kyuubi snickered as he looked at the paper on the table "**Yes Naruto a very important test come here Naruto**" Said Kyuubi Sarcastically.

"All you have do is sign here, here and here." Sarutobi said when Naruto came over. Naruto took the pen off the table and scowled while he wrote thinking.

'_Damn Old Man sometimes I wanna strangle you'!_

On the outside Kyuubi was laughing because he still had a mental connection with the boy and also because as the boy was signing he was ripping the paper. While the adults all looked at Kyuubi like he was crazy Naruto just went on with his life. After he finished signing he crossed his arms signaling his anger.

"Alright…Naruto Uzumaki, Welcome to the Academy. School starts tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp" The brown haired one with a scar across his face said. Naruto nodded and walked out.

With Itachi

It was just a simple mission assassinate this Feudal Lord named Teguchi. But when it was over he never knew he would get caught up in crap like this. Itachi stood silently as he watched his opponents, Hidan and Kakazu.

"What is it you want from me" Itachi asked in a fighting stance.

"We were told to ask you to be a new recruit for the Akatsuki". Hidan his scythe resin ready to fall down.

"And what exactly dose this Akatsuki do"? He asked slightly interested.

"We take the tailed beasts so that we can purify the world". Kakazu said his tentacles swaying around him.

"Kakazu you said to much". Hidan said as he sighed.

"How about we battle and I'll judge you upon your worthiness". Itachi replied activating his Sharingan.

"Indeed" Replied Hidan as he and Kakazu charged. The battle had begun.

With Naruto

Naruto yawned as he watched the dark clouds role into the area from his window seal. It was his first day back in his apartment and Because of Kyuubi now roaming in a cloned form it was even more cramped the it should have been.

"Mama-Kyu it's so crowded in here"! Naruto whined coming back from the window.

"**Mama-Kyu its Sooo crowded in here! And what do you want me to do about it sue"**!? His face squinted as he mocked the boy.

"Well if your gonna mock me you can sleep out in the RAIN"!! Yelled Naruto sticking his tongue out.

"Well Listen here young man I have you know that-" Kyuubi was going to keep going with his motherly rant when a half unconscious Itachi stumbled through the door with blood dripping off his clothes and skin onto little droplets on the floor.

"Tachi"! Naruto cried running over to brace the boy but to no avail they both fell to the floor.

"**Naruto go get some towels and help me move him onto his back**"! Kyuubi said in a hurried tone and manner. Naruto did as told and they flipped him on his back then went to grab some towels. Kyuubi grabbed the towels from Naruto and began to soak up the blood from the Uchiha's wounds.

Naruto watched with slight fear as tears fogged his eyes.

'_Tachi'_

Itachi's Mind space

"_Ughh I blacked out… Oh wait I remember"._

_Flashback_

_Hidan was standing in a now cut down Forrest. Small cuts adorned his body witch was in its Grim reaper form(1). Next to him was a bloody Kakazu that had four of his six hearts ripped out of him._

"_Your Tough" said Hidan trying to catch his breath. "You'll make a good recruit". He also said spitting blood from his mouth "But you lose…You can't defeat me I'm immortal"._

"_Well that explains it". Itachi replied his eyes normal and foggy. He had a few severe slashes on his body and his head was throbbing like crazy. Hidan turned around and began to walk away,_

"_We'll come get our answer from you in two months…Think on it". He smirked and continued on his way._

_Flashback end _

"_I don't remember anymore after that" He said Still floating in his Mind Space._

"Tachi". He heard Naruto's voice echo all around him "Are you ok Tachi? SPEEKETH TO ME ETH"!! Naruto yelled dramatically. Itachi then tried to open his eyes when he did he came face to face with Naruto.

"Naru-chan"? Itachi asked the blonde perked up and sprang into the air. The said blonde was currently had two red-orange fox ears adorning his hair. And also a Fluffy Fox tail was at his back side.

"YAY TACHI"!! Naruto yelled as he sprang up and the air about to tackle him when Kyuubi caught him by the collar of his shirt.

"**Welcome to reality**". The Fox said holding on to a struggling Naruto.

"How long have I been out"? Itachi asked.

"**Hmm… About two days. What happened to ya man? Some chicks turn ya down**"? Kyuubi asked him giving off his trade mark smirk.

"…No". Itachi replied as he looked at the ears and tail Naruto had. Naruto seemed to understand and said,

"I wanted to see what it was like to have a tail and ears so I activated my first tail in my Hanayo mode"!

"Oh, so your learning at school and at home". Itachi said with a small smile.

"Of course Tachi If I'm going to be a great ninja I need to learn as much as I can"!

"**At This rate me and Naruto will be separated from each other in less than two months**" Kyuubi said putting the boy down who turned around and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I see" Itachi said sitting up.

"STOP! You need to keep resting Tachi" said Naruto pushing Itachi back onto his back.

"Fine… So tell me about school Naru-chan" Itachi said.

"It's good but I really don't like your little brother much he's really stuck up" Naruto whined. Itachi chuckled as Naruto went on with his story.

XxTimeskipxX

Two Months

Naruto hopped up and down readjusting to the weights on his ankles.

"Mama-Kyu Their heavy"! Naruto whined

"**What? Do you want some cheese and crackers with that whine**"? Kyuubi asked

Kyuubi had been separated from Naruto for awhile now. He had been separated when the boy had learned to summon and control all nine tails. He was now a Special Jonin in Ninja level. Of course only Naruto, Kyuubi, Itachi and The Third knew this so he was still in the academy. After Naruto had mastered his tails he had begun learning Demonic jutsu. He was also taught by Itachi who was usually around every day. Except for that day.

"Mama-Kyu"? Naruto called "Where's Itachi It's already ten pm".

"**Dunno**". Kyuubi replied reading a small orange book that Kakashi let him read.

Naruto Scowled "Quit reading that crap Mama"! Naruto yelled.

"**Quit being……..YOURSELF**" Kyuubi yelled back.

A minute of silence stretched between the two then Naruto said,

"Wow Mama-Kyu That one was really bad". Naruto said

"**I know……YOURFACE**"! Kyuubi said still trying to make a comeback. Naruto stared awkwardly at him then shook his head and sighed.

"No talent" Naruto said when his front door opened to reveal the Hokage. "Old Man"? Naruto asked wondering why he was at his house so late.

"Naruto I have some news". Sarutobi said pulling his pipe out of his mouth "It seems that around nine o'clock this evening there was a mass Murder that took place A Massacre if you will. The people Massacred here was the Uchiha clan". Sarutobi said. Naruto's eyes were wide with fear and horror.

"It seems that the only survivors are Sasuke Uchiha and The Murderer, Itachi Uchiha".

Naruto's head pulsated shook with fright. He then shook his head and looked up at the Hokage tears in his eyes then he yelled,

"NO! NO!! ITACHI WOULD NEVER KILL HIS FAMILY!! WHERE IS HE?! LET ME SEE HIM"!!

"Naruto he's gone he ran from the village he's a nuke-nin now". Sarutobi said his eyes holding much sadness.

"No…NO! I WON'T BELIVE IT! ITACHI WOULDN'T HE, He, he" Naruto then fell to his knees and began to cry his eyes out. Kyuubi got up and held the boy.

"**Sarutobi, I'll take it from here**". Kyuubi called and the Hokage left.

XxLaterXx

Kyuubi set Naruto in his bed and tucked him in. The boy had cried himself to sleep. There was Tear stains on his cheeks and his face was red He was also whimpering. Kyuubi walked away ready to turn in himself when he heard Naruto mutter something.

"Tachi"

Kyuubi sighed and Went to his couch to sleep.

XxNext DayxX

Naruto traveled into his school his face sad and his eyes red from the crying he had done that morning. He waited in the hallway for the school bell. When it sounded he retired to his classroom where he received a lot of angry glares witch he usually never got. He also got lots of paper thrown at him.

The day was pretty much normal aside from the mistreatment he got from his class mates and some of his teachers. As he walked home that day he gained even more glares and people were talking about him behind his back. As he turned the corner to his apartment he saw a large mob of Shinobi and Villagers gathered at his apartment. Worried he slipped through the crowd and saw Kyuubi talking to a large group of people from the mob.

"**People please your delirious**" Kyuubi said as Naruto came to his side.

"Mama-Kyu"? Naruto asked Kyuubi was about to say something when a person from the large mob spoke up.

"There he is! There's the Demon spawn that poisoned Itachi and sent him to murder his Family"!

"What… Mama-Kyu what is going on"! Naruto asked frantically.

"**They believe it's your fault for the Uchiha Massacre, They think you Made Itachi kill his family**" Kyuubi said stepping in front of the boy protectively.

"LETS KILL THE BEAST BEFORE HE DOSE IT TO SOMEONE ELSE"!! Called another villager. Many whoops and wails were heard then they charged at Kyuubi and Naruto.

Kyuubi blocked most attacks but took some of the weaker ones head on he managed to avoid all lethal attacks that came his way until a swords man hit him in the chest. He didn't quite care as he began to heal it but he wasn't watching and Shuriken and Kunai impaled him and he fell to his knees.

"MAMA-KYU"! Naruto yelled.

"**Kit come here**" Kyuubi called coughing up blood. "**I can't keep going like this or I'll surly die"**.

"Mama-Kyu… You can't die you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune…Wha…Why "?

"**When we separated I left you with three fourths of my power….so I'm pretty much at Itachi's level….ANBU**". "**Naruto I want you to run as far away as possible run to the fire Nation border and don't look back".**

"NO! I'm not leaving you Mama". Naruto yelled crying

"**No. You will go I'm going to use a jutsu that when I launch it, it will kill all the people in a one mile radius including myself most likely**".

"NO! MAMA NO!" Naruto cried

"**Yes now go Naruto Run**". Kyuubi growled

Naruto did as told and ran through the many people. They saw him and they tried to follow.

"**Where do you think your going**" asked Kyuubi now in thee front of the group.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY" yelled some of the people within the large mob.

"**I don't think so….ACTIVATE NINE TAILS**" Kyuubi said nine fox tails appearing from his back. Many screams were heard from the mob as they tried to run. **"Demonic Ninja Art: Kyuubi Explosion"**!! A white light then spread from Kyuubi covering everything in a one mile radius including him. As the blast sounded Kyuubi thought to himself as he fell.

'**Naruto, you really were like a son to me'**.

Naruto was running through the Kohona Forrest dodging trees and brush he ran and ran until he reached a plain dirt like area he had reached the Fire country boarder their he Fell to his knees and cried. His Paradise had shattered.


	3. Trained by Demons

Ok So u know those Little Squares From the last chap?? Yeah that's the Mark Between pages while I Typed HAHAHAHA. Ok So I have a Challenge for u!!! If I can get 10 Reviews for this chapter with in twenty four hours I'll Post the Next Chapter Right when I wake up or after I get the tenth review exactly THEN!!!!!!!!! CAN U DO IT!?!?!?! Let's see shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters. Claimer: I Do Own These Awesomely Cool But Fake peoples, Nekomata, Bleu, Kida, Fanta, Yean, Inu, Dokuhebi, Ojo. U Want to know about them Well READ!!!

This is a Filler Chap That Means a LOT of Flash Backs lol. But don skip its EXTREMLY important and has hints ALL over de place!!

Warnings: YAOI slight cussing for now, **Rated M for blood and dark thoughts and eventual Itanaru yaoi. More could be added. **OOC on all characters maybe!!

Scarlet Savior

Chapter 3

The Demon's Student

Fourteen year Naruto sat under a Sakura tree fiddling with the grass under him. It had been six long productive years since He was forced to flee from his Home. Of Course it wasn't a 'home' anymore but it was once. He had changed since being shunned away by the Villagers. He had Been Trained by some of the most Wonderful/Odd people to ever enter the world. Well in his Opinion. Not that he would tell them that they would get all cocky and what not.

His looks and attitude had changed along with his Training. His Blonde golden Hair had grown to the middle of his back and was now tied back in a Low Ponytail Witch he swung over his Shoulder. After Kyuubi had Died His Whisker marks had faded a little but a mask Now Covered what was left of all of his face. His Blue Pure eyes now had specks of silver and Red in them Not that you could see them with the mask he wore but still. His clothing had also made a drastic change, from the orange jumpsuit to a Nice Tan Cloak, As Well as Army Pants and Boots. He also sported a Mask. The Mask in itself was that of a Fox and a Weasel The right side was the Fox and the left was the weasel. He also wore a Pair of gloves. One was Blue and Went to his Elbow on it had a Sign for Chakra and Strength It also had a Sign for Every element. It was his right glove. His Left glove was Red and Only Went to his Wrist, on it was roman Numbers one through ten.

He also had a Giant Summoning Scroll Strapped to his back. On His Left Hip Was a Sheath With a Sword. The Sheath itself was Black but the Blade was Multicolored. And Had a Imprinted Black Design of a Seven Tailed Dog on it. Also strapped to his Back was a Golden Colored Staff with Symbols for the Gods and Goddesses printed on the side. All these had Been Given To him By His Sensei's.

Naruto Sighed and Stood Speaking out loud.

"I won't Sit Idly and Do nothing I'll Go to Kohona". He said as he began to walk, As He did So He Began to Reminisce his Past.

_Flash back_

_Naruto Had Been Running For a While now. He was still Crying from the fact he lost his Mother. All His Precious people and Precious Objects had been destroyed in a Matter of Hours. He knowing this Continued to walk Forward until he Finally Collapsed his World Going black._

_Naruto opened his eyes and Took in his Surroundings. He was in a House but it wasn't an Ordinary house because the walls were made of rock, like a cave. The Furniture was Nice and comfy. _

"_Oh you're awake"! Said a Happy Girlish voice. Naruto Turned his Head around Only To Come face to face with a Blue eyed Boy with long Brown Hair._

"_Oh Yean you went and Woke Up Our Guest". Said another voice this One Deep and Kind. Naruto Looked around and noticed a Pale man with Short Black hair Spiked to the right. His Eyes Were a Whiteish Blue Indicating that He Was Blind._

"_W-who are you people"!? Naruto asked rather loudly While staring Awkwardly at the brown haired boy whom was extremely close to his face._

_The said boy lit up delightedly and replied with vigor,_

"_My name is Yean and this", He said Pointing to The Man Beside him, "Is Inu" He smiled a Delightedly large smile and Stared Down at Naruto Curiosity All over his face. After staring long and Hard at the boy for a Minute he Jumped up and Pointed at him saying, "OY INU INU!!! This is Kyuubi's Kit!!!" Inu Stared Deeply at Naruto and Replied calmly,_

"_Indeed it is…"_

_Naruto Became infuriated and Yelled at the Top of his lungs, "HOW DO YOU KNOW MAMA-KYUUBI"!?!? "AND HOW DID I GET HERE"!?!? He yelled as well._

_Inu smiled Kindly then Swiftly turned his head and Immediately Pinned the Blame on Yean by saying, "Wait a go Yean You Spilled the Beans" He Then Looked back at Naruto His Face Kind and Smiling Again. "Ok Lets Not Get all over reactive here your uh……Mama…..is The Nine tailed Demon Fox Correct"? Inu asked slightly Hesitant on the use of calling the Nine tails Mama._

_Naruto Glared more fiercely But nodded as well._

"_Oh well The Your……Mama………is a Good Friend Of Ours you see…we Here are two Of the other tailed demons There are ten of us in all". (1)_

_Naruto Stared in awe his Mouth Down On the Floor and His Eyes Wide. "W-wait Witch ones are y-you"? He asked Recovering from his Shock._

"_Oh that's an Easy Question to answer"! Inu said scoffing it off like a second Nature. "You see yean here is the six tailed Monkey. While I am The Seven tailed Dog". Inu looked over Naruto His Blind eyes picking up Movement. "I can see your Shock". Inu said slightly chuckling._

_Naruto Sat Dumbfounded and then It Struck him "Wait you said you can see my Shock aren't you Blind so how…"? He asked and Inu Explained. _

"_You see It's Fairly easy I send thirty-five percent of my Chakra To my eyes and I Can See Your Chakra Network as Well as Your Body Outlines". He explained sounding full of Himself. Naruto Nodded in Understanding the said,_

"_That Still Doesn't Explain How I Got Here…" Naruto said. At this Yean answered in his High Pitched voice,_

"_You see you passed Out Near Dusk and in the area you Past out in around Dusk Poisonous Gas Spoors Open and release their Toxic Gas Killing What ever is in the area of this house. I noticed you why on my way Over here, I was taking the Vine route, and Picked you up and Brought you here". _

"_He Then Proceeded To Barge into my house and Poke you until you finally Woke up…" Inu added staring at Yean like the Boy Was an Idiot. Yean Cowed in return of the glare stare of Idiocy. Naruto Laid Silently and Then it hit him, These People Were Extremely Powerful Demons With Outrageous Power and Chakra!! _

_Naruto Then Fell to his Knees and Bowed and asked, "Please, Please Inu I Beg of You Make the Tailed Demons Train me so I May Take Revenge for Mama's Death"!!_

_Inu Stared Dumbfounded at the Blonde seven year old and Then He Recovered and Put a Hand on the Boys Head and said, "I'll see what I can do little one". He smiled Kindly and Then He said to Naruto, "Now You Need to rest To Regain your Strength at dinner I'll Call for you and Tell you Our answer. Come Yean We have Business to attend To…" Inu called as He Left With Yean Trailing happily behind him._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Dinner_

_Yean Popped into Naruto's Room That He was using and began To Sing Happily "Rise and Shine old Sleepy Head up and at am Joe"!! Naruto Rubbed his Eyes and Lazily Climbed Out Of His Bead and Headed into the Kitchen. When He Got There He sat down and yawned His Eyes still Drowsy He Looked up To Inu to See Him smiling happily as Usual. Naruto grabbed some Silverware then he began to eat._

_Why he was doing so Inu spoke just as calmly and happily as he had done earlier,_

"_So Naruto-kun did have a nice rest"? Naruto Nodded and Preceded to eat some of the Spaghetti with his Chopsticks._

"_That's Good too hear; Well besides that I Talked to the Tailed Demons and They said they Would love to train you. So…Yean and I Created a Schedule and…This is It"!!! Inu Held Up an oddly Drawn Schedule Witch Indicated That Some Would Train him for a year while Others Would Train him for months. The People with Years Were Shukaku The tailed Raccoon , Bleu the three tailed Dragon, Fanta The five tailed Phoenix, Dokuhebi The Eight Tailed snake, and Ojo Then Ten Tailed Unknown (1__st__ Person with Idea for an Animal wins a AWSOME reward XD). The Next People, the Six Month people, Were Nekomata the two tailed Tiger, Kida the Four Tailed Domesticated Siamese Cat, he six Tailed Monkey Yean, and The Blind old Dog Inu._

_Naruto Nodded at the Paper In Exception Then Inu Yelled Loudly,_

"_WELL NARUTO-KUN, LETS BEGIN UR TWO WEEK BEFORE HAND TRAINING"!!!!!!!!_

"_Wha-What"!?!Naruto Yelled." 'Two week before hand Training'"!?!? He asked again._

"_Yeah, No one Wants To Train a Not so fast, Not so strong, Power hungry dope". Yean Said Happily Not Realizing Just how mean His Sentence actually was._

_Naruto Glared in Return and Then Spat "I'll show you"!!! He then stormed off to his Room and Went to sleep. Little did he know that His Wake up call would be sooner then wanted._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_At 3:00am About 5 Hours Since Naruto went to sleep_

_Naruto Was Sleeping Peacefully When all of a Sudden That Peace Left and He was Woke Up To The Load Booming and Banging and Whistling of Horns, drums and Symbols._

"_WAKE UP!!!! WAKE UP RISE AND SHINE OLD SLEEPY HEAD UP AND AT UM JOE"!!!!!! _

_Naruto Woke up and Screamed Bloody Murder. Although after he ate He was Fine._

"_So Wenu What Ware We Wonna Woo"? Asked Naruto While munching on a bagel. Inu took The Time and Translated His Sentence too, 'so Inu what we gonna do'? He Answered Simply._

"_Oh don't worry about it yet HAHAHAHAHAHHA"!!!! He Laughed Maniacally. This Would Be Fun, Well For Him Anyway._

_Flashback end_

"Passport Please". Said a Guard at the Gate Naruto was at. Naruto Being Forced from his Thoughts, Rummaged through His Pockets and Discovered his Passport for the Border. He pulled it out and Presented it to the man then Continued on his way.

"Have a Nice trip" Called a Young Brown Haired Girl Whom Reminded Naruto of Kida. Remembering this He was Forced Back to his thoughts quietly as He headed still on his way to Kohona.

_Flash back start_

_Naruto Sighed His Legs Ached. It had been Two weeks of Rough Unwanted Training. He Knew that soon He Would Be Shipped off to Shukaku In the Sand Village. He secretly wanted to stay and Train under the Old Dog but He Also Knew That He had no Choice in the matter. Then again why Stay and Endure hell AGAIN!?! This Training was Outrageous!_

_His Current Schedule was this:_

_Very morning wake up ant 3am on the dot. Then Do all types of Stretches and Yoga till Five am. At This Time he was too get Up and Run around the Whole Border of Inu's Property An in all that was 37 MILES!! Next He was too Climb every tree on the Property up and Down four times. Then He was to walk On the River Water with His Hands once and His Feet once up and down. And everyday this was doubled. It was Suicide. By The end Of The First Day He Had Fallen asleep at Two am And Only One Hour Later He had to wake up and do it all over again Only when he was Done with all of his Work could he rest, Unless it Was dinner time. _

"_Naruto-kun" Called Inu From the door, Naruto Turned from packing his Bag and looked up at the Blind Mutt. "Are You Ready to Leave"? He asked silently. Naruto Nodded and Zipped his Backpack. As He Turned for the door he was stopped, "Hey Naruto-kun How about a Race for Old Times sake eh"? Naruto Beamed and Nodded. They Both Left the room and Stood Side By side in a Running Stance._

"_I am Going to smoke you Inu"!! I can run this Perimeter of Yours in 5 minutes"!!! Inu Laughed and Said,_

"_I know that But I Can Run it in two, thirty-seven Milles in two Minutes That's Where I wanted you To Get too But Oh Well, Your Close enough". At That Moment they both Bolted For it Inu and Naruto were Neck and Neck. Naruto Kept up on sheer Stamina and Saying that is saying something!_

_As They Kept up Their Inhumane Speed Inu Not Watching the Road Tripped over a Rock 5 steps away From the Finish Line. Naruto's Momentum Won Him the Race but as soon as he crossed the Line he Called Out Frantically, _

"_INU"!!!_

"_I'm Ok doing worry about it" Inu said as He Stood and Dusted himself Off. "That little slipup cost me The Race though". He sighed and Walked towards Naruto. "Well Naruto-kun we have a village to get too"._

_Naruto nodded and retrieved his Things. As he did so He wondered Thinking to himself,_

'_How Did Inu of all people slip up like that'?_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Outside of The Sand Village_

_Naruto and Inu had made it to Suna the village hidden in the sand. Too Naruto it only looked like a Big round Dome like Object made of sand so 'Giant sand Castle' in his opinion._

"_Isn't it neat Naruto-kun"? Asked Inu staring at the monument then at the child. Naruto nodded quietly and they continued on their way through the Small Crack that was served as an entrance to the village. As they walked through the small indent they heard a voice rang out,_

"_Inu you old Mutt How are you"!? The voice was Wild and Kind of crazy but also semi sweet. Said voice came from a tall man tan skinned man whom looked to be around the age of 20. He had Sandy brown and Blonde Hair and his eyes were Yellow with Diamond like pupils._

"_Shukaku no Suna nice to finally see you again". Inu Said quietly. They Shook hands and Shukaku pulled Inu into a Half hug witch ended in the dog trying to escape. He obviously Didn't like Hugs Something Naruto never expected from the dog. Shukaku let go of the Struggling Mutt Eventually and His attention Passed to Naruto._

"_So this is Kyu-kun's Brat"? Asked Shukaku as Inu Answered with a Nod he scoffed "I Don't see the Greatness The Guy always Talked about". Shukaku sighed and looked at him a bit more "But none the less you'll be a great sparing Partner for Gaara"! At This point another figure appeared from behind Shukaku. He Had Sandy Red Hair and Was As Tall as Naruto, around the same age too. He had Green Emerald eyes with Dark circles Under them as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in years._

"_Hi" Naruto said to the boy whom had just appeared "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And you are"? He asked holding out his hand for a shake._

"_I-I'm Gaara no Suna". He answered at first stuttering._

"_Hehe Well Gaara you wanna be friends"? Naruto asked Shaking Gaara's hand. Gaara beamed and Smiled lightly and said,_

"_Yeah"._

_Inu smiled happily as he looked at the Children He was about to say something when He was Pushed Outside the Crack by Shukaku who called,_

"_Well You Can Going now Shoo Shoo"!!_

"_Hey Don't Push, Humph well None the less Goodbye Naruto-kun Have a Fun Year with Shukaku"._

"_Bye Inu"!! Naruto yelled and waved happily Still latched to the red heads Hand. Naruto watched as The Dog disappeared in a Flash leaving only a Few Sandy Foot prints behind him. As Naruto's Sadness Crept up on him Shukaku Said Quietly,_

"_Stupid Dog, He Always Makes me look Bad BABOOGA BOOGA BOOGA"!! He Yelled after the dog sticking his tongue out in Inu's Retreating Direction. Naruto stared at the Raccoon Dog Then Snickered a little Then Laughed Loudly. The First Time since Mama-Kyu had died._

_Flash back end_

Naruto Stared at the Dense Woods in front of him. No Way in Hell Was He Gonna Go through That. He looked around and Saw No Way Around it He Fell To His Knees and Sighed saying to Himself,

"HOW DID I FORGET ABOUT THIS"!!! "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGG"!!!! He Yelled at himself beating on his head as well. "Pfft I'm at Least Taking a Nap First before I Go Through this shit". He looked again at The Leaves and Groaned "WHHHHHHAAAAAAA"!!! He then plopped on his Back and Stared at The Clouds Sleep Pulling over him. As He rested He Dreamed again of his training this time was of how he discovered his Dark self.

_Flash back_

"_Well Brat I'm Gonna Teach you How to bend the earth too Your Will". Shukaku Called to Naruto Who was Just staring Dimwitted at him. Shukaku Noticing this Held up his hand and shifted some sand around into a Nice small 2inch solid ball. "Now, don't get me wrong You Wont Be able to do this as good as me and Panda over there Ok"? He said Pointing to Gaara whom Had his arms crossed just watching "Why Can't you Be able to do this? Cause its Not your Natural Infinity. You'll Have to Put Chakra into your sand when you do it you wont just be able to swing it around like us. _

_Naruto Nodded and Shukaku Smirked at Him He Then Rose up from Naruto's Level and Yelled with a evil Glint in his eyes "RELEASE DE CHIKEN"!!! Naruto stared at him and stuttered saying,_

"_T-the W-what"? Naruto Looked toward Gaara who was running out of the way of a Cone shaped Sand Hole. He stared a Little more at the hole and Soon out it came. A Giant White Chicken With Red eyes whom was Nine feet tall and…..GROWING!!! No he was just running toward him, Wait WHAT!?_

"_Wha-What the Fuck"!! Naruto yelled as the chicken hastily chased after him. He Ran in Circles Avoid the Monstrosity until he fell tripping over his own too feet and crashed in the sand. "AAAAHHH"!! He yelled as the Chicken Stood right above him. The Chicken Swung down with the intent too kill poor Naruto with his sharp beak. Naruto blocked his small figure while the chicken came down._

'_Damn it this is really bad' Shukaku Stated to himself as he bounded in the direction of Naruto, 'Damn it I'm not going to make it in time, If I tried My Sand Jutsu here it wouldn't reach only one thing Left to do'! He thought as he cupped his mouth and yelled outward to Naruto "Naruto" He Yelled "Use The Sand"!!_

_Flashback end_

Naruto Shuffled Lightly and opened his eyes to view a Homeless Guy Looting him.

"The Hell"!? He Yelled as he kicked the guy off of him then Stabbed him in the back of the head with a Kunai Killing him. "Damn it looks what you did"!! Naruto yelled at the lifeless body. "You freaked me out and I stabbed you on Instinct"!! Naruto sighed and Shook his Head He Then Looted the dead man for his stolen stuff the preceded to cremate the body with a Fireball Jutsu.

"Well Better be on my way, it's almost Noon After all". Naruto Then Jumped into the dense green forestry and continued on his way to his Destination his mind wandering freely.

_Flash back_

_Naruto stared at the large chicken above him that was hurtling down at nerve racking speed. Naruto Shut His Eyes and started to cry his mind thinking 'I don't want to die here, I want too Meet Inu's friends and train……I-I I WANNA SEE TACHI AGAIN'!! At This exact moment a silver white chakra like no other shot out of Naruto Pushing back anything in a three mile radius. The Chakra was enormous for a child his age._

_The Chakra Incased Naruto and He controlled it Lifting and Shifting the sand around him with ease. To all on lookers it looked as if a twin Naruto with Silver hair and pitch concrete gray eyes. The Boy was as tall as Naruto and Was Where Naruto once was so was it Naruto?_

_The Silver headed boy Growled and Lifted his sand Higher and Higher into the air creating a large tidal wave of sand, He Then made the Sand Crash down upon the Chicken squeezing it and Creating a Large blood Shower to go out in all Directions. The Sand Relaxed and Came slowly down, revealing a large pile of guts, brains, blood and feathers of the dead chicken._

_Shukaku stared at the Pile wide eyed with a scared Gaara behind him. As he stared at the pile of Red blood and Flesh he thought shakily 'Wha-What the fuckin Hell was that'!? He Stared at Naruto's direction as said boy dropped too his knees and then onto his face his features Normal again. 'The Chakra was so Massive and Fierce That it froze me Solid and that is saying a lot for being a demon'!! He thoughts some more as he walked toward the passed out Naruto. 'The others will Need to know about this immediately……' He thought trailing off as he picked up the unconscious boy and walked on quietly to the Sand Village Kazekage's Courters Gaara following quietly behind him._

_Flashback end_

Naruto smirked as he remembered that. He had Later discovered that the Chakra was that of his alter ego witch was born of pain and Suffering. Recently named Arashi after the Fourth Hokage and his late Father, The ego had been controlled by Naruto since that point in time.

He sighed as he came too a Stop in front of a large structure. As he was about too walk his Cloak Cot on a twig He soon released the fabric and smiled remembering Shukaku had given him this. In fact everything he had on or equipped was given too him by one of his Senseis after Graduation from one teacher to the next. Every last one had given him Something, Shukaku, Nekomata, Bleu, Kida, Fanta, Yean, Inu, Dokuhebi, and Ojo each one had given him something precious.

From Shukaku He received his brown leather cloak witch could block all D-B elemental Jutsu attacks. Nekomata had given him a summoning scroll of great value. Bleu had given him His right glove witch was one that produced all elements, Kida, Bleu's sister had given him his Left Glove a special summon glove also infused with a Strength and weight setting. Fanta had given him His Mask, Which was of a brownish orange Fox and a Blackish gray weasel, Yean had given him the golden staff of the Monkey Gods witch was strapped too his back, an odd gift yes but not the oddest. Inu had given him a Katana of witch was black and white and had the power of dark and light(1). Dokuhebi had given him a Three inch pink Bear which he had named Cherry and was currently in his pocket(2). And Last but not least Ojo. Ojo had given him his Name… His name and his mission,

His Mission: Go to Kohona and Take part in the Chuunin exams. His name… His Name was,

Scarlet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END THE CHAPTER!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Not Original but indeed a classic.

A Little Weird yes but its an Important Comedy artifact!!

OK END CHAPTER MUWAHAHA!!!

And in case u didn't catch it up above the chap: If I can get 10 Reviews for this chapter by tomorrow Morning I'll Post the Next Chapter Right THEN!!!!!!!!! CAN U DO IT!?!?!?! Let's see shall we?

Next Chap: Naruto Chuunin Exams PART 1!!! Read Review and Have a Nice Spectacular day!!!!


	4. Chunin exams part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters. Claimer: I do own these awesomely cool but fake peoples, Nekomata, Bleu, Kida, Fanta, Yean, Inu, Dokuhebi, and Ojo. U want to know about them well READ!!!

Ok All I have to say is wow. Thanks for your reviews but I believe that this person receives extreme gratitude.

Eeryis:

Ok you are absolutely right. And your email didn't show up on the review lol. But none the less, this chapter should be less capitalized and better betaed.

Warnings: YAOI slight cussing for now, **Rated M for blood and dark thoughts and eventual Itanaru yaoi. More could be added. **OOC on all characters maybe!!

Scarlet Savior

Chapter 4

Chunin exams PART 1

Naruto AKA Scarlet stood about five feet away from the opening gate of Kohona. He didn't want to go in but it was a bit too late to chicken out now seeing as he had to be at the designated building in 20 minutes or he would be disqualified. He sighed and spoke,

"Indestructible shadow clone jutsu"! At this time two shadow clones each having the same looks as Naruto appeared on his right and left. He then pushed his Kyuubi chakra into the right one and Arashi's chakra into the left one.

"Alright Void"? Naruto called to his clone on his right that had changed to now having red hair and lifeless red eyes. The clone stared at him and then stared back at the gate. Naruto nodded at the clone while it was looking at him signaling too the clone that there was no imperfections in the form of it. He then turned to his left and signaled the other clone, "Arashi"? He asked as the clone looked at him this clone look almost identical to Naruto except the Hair was silver and the eyes were concrete gray. Naruto nodded in satisfaction and continued forward through the gate followed by his Companions.

As they reached the in side they gave their IDs to The two ninja at the gate then continued to walk through the bustling streets of Kohona. As they walked Naruto avoided the odd looks people gave him and his companions. He sighed and spoke after they had reached the building.

"You guys go on ahead of me I have…business to attend too" He said to his clones that nodded then proceeded into the doors of the building. Naruto watched them retreat then took to the rooftops into the opposite direction of the place. On his way towards his destination he noticed the smaller Uchiha and his team, or what looked like it at least.

He hoped down from his rooftop perch too catch sight of an odd picture. A pink haired girl who was obviously weak and a brown haired boy with goggles were protecting a small academy child who had brown spiky hair and a yellow scarf witch he was being held by. The holder of the scarf was an older genin with black clothing that looked like a cat suite and he also sported purple face paint.

"Come on now don't make trouble for your self". Said the ninja. Said ninja had a friend with him as well. She was blonde and had her hair tied back in three pony tails. The one in back lifted the boy in his grasp closer to his face only to have his hand smacked by a rock from Sasuke who had been standing in a nearby tree.

Said ninja stared at his hand then grabbed onto what looked like a hairy dummy on his back and charged toward Sasuke He would have gotten there too had it not been for the silky smooth voice that had spoken and said,

"Kankuro, Temari what are you two doing"? The voice had a gruff but quiet tone to it. Naruto examined the user to see the same familiar sandy red hair and green emerald eyes of Subaku no Gaara.

"Gaara it wasn't me it was the brats fault". Complained the newly dubbed Kankuro. Gaara just growled lowly and turned away signaling his siblings to follow him. He jumped down from his tree spot next to Sasuke and began to walk away. This received Naruto's attention as he revealed himself from his perch and spoke,

"Gaara-kun is that you"? He asked in the boy's direction. The boy turned around his eyes widening.

"Na-Naruto"? He asked in return receiving a Nod from the masked figure. Naruto walked toward the red head open armed and hugged him tightly shocking everyone in looking distance as nobody had been able to touch Gaara since his sand shield. The Weird thing was that when he walked toward the boy the sand didn't even try to move almost as if it knew and trusted him.

"Gaara"!! Naruto said putting the boy down on the ground "How long has it been since we've been together like this"!? He asked happily.

"Seven years". Gaara replied smiling a very small smile. Naruto laughed at the expressions of the boys siblings and said,

"By the way the names Scarlet now" He said slightly stern He was trying his best not to attract attention too himself. Then again… With a mask and clothing like his how could you not.

"Oh" He replied and then let his stoic nature pull him back. He began to walk away when he stopped and pointed too the Uchiha and asked "You what is your name"?

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke". He replied crossing his arms and trying to look good. Naruto just rolled his eyes and Continued behind Gaara to the building he had come from his business would have to wait till after the Chunin exams.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Some Cave in the Mountains

In a cave some where up in a mountain shifty holographic figures that shined like a bubble with a small rainbow tint entered the cave. No Facial features were seen only eyes. Out of the darkness of this cave a Voice rang out,

"Welcome all". The voice declared "You have all done well these past seven years". The voice congratulated looking over the people around him. He scanned their faces then became Serious.

"The time has come for the real fun to begin" Said a female voice whom stood beside the user of the first voice "You will start collecting your vessels you all were given your assignments now go do what is needed to be done". She said waving them off.

"You are dismissed" Said the first voice again. The figures retreated one by one until the voice spoke again, "Oh and Itachi-san". He called alerting the Uchiha who turned to the man."No loitering around Kohona". The Voice instructed. Itachi Nodded and left the cave.

As He sat in the rain on a rock near the Mist village he thought to himself 'Naru-chan……I Wonder… 'He paused in his thoughts as he called for Kisame and they bounded off in the Direction of Kohona in the direction of Naruto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chunin Exams Kohona

"Hello Maggots my Name is Anko and I will be your proctor for the second Exam"! Said a black haired woman in a skirt a fishnet shirt and a jacket.

Naruto smirked as the girl turned and yelled at his first exam proctor Ibiki about how many of the 'Maggots' were left. He wondered if the next exam would be as easy as the first.

All they did was hand out sheets and ask you to answer the questions without cheating. Naruto had recognized it right away, which you had to cheat to get an Answer witch, was easy, if you knew the right jutsu. The only major problem had been the tenth question he knew his clones wouldn't raise their hands their hands so the major problem had stopped when he had realized what the question meant.

"Alright everyone follow me to your next destination"!! All the Genin in the room stood and followed Anko out the building to a nearby forest. A dense large forest. Naruto groaned he hated large areas of forestry HATED.

'How annoying' He thought as he stared at the thing in utter horror. He turned away from the place as Anko handed out safety wavers as a Just in case procedure. Apparently she didn't want to 'Have to be responsible' if anything were to happen.

Anko then hopped over to a tree stump where a plate of dangos sat. Ser picked one up and began to munch talking in-between bites. "Ok so here's the...mmm…take these wavers……and give them to one of those people……who will give you a scroll……like so" She said holding up a scroll with the sign for earth on it. "There's……an Earth and ……a……Heaven scroll……You start out with one scroll and……have to get both before you can enter the tower in the center that is you destination." She said finishing her dango.

Naruto walked over to the men who were exchanging wavers for scrolls and handed his in receiving an Earth scroll. Along with the scroll he was told too choose a random gate to go through. He had chosen gate 210 the one that was the closest to the tower. As he waited by his gate with Void and Arashi he noticed that the team on his right side had a heaven scroll. He pretended not to see and continued to wait. As the gates finally opened he and his teams bolted in. As they reached a bout 10 feet away from the gate he stopped and disbanded his two clones of Void and Arashi. He wasn't sure how much chakra he was going to have to use. He continued in a diagonal direction so that he would reach the tower and the team with the scroll. As he walked he heard voices in the bushes.

"Shush you dope"!! "Someone's watching" Naruto stared eyes wide behind his mask. Usually a Jonin even had a hard time sensing him and these were Genin. Either they were just that good or they were just plain lucky. He settled with lucky when another team came from the trees and attacked him.

"Give us your scroll and we won't harm you" said the Leader.

"Umm No" Said Naruto calmly and then took a stance.

"Ok kid but we warned you don't worry though we'll give you a nice burial ground". Said the cocky leader of the group and then rushed at Naruto.

Naruto stood still until they became to close for his comfort he then grabbed a kunai and rushed back at the group. He dodged their futile taijutsu attacks and blocked their jutsu with ease. He finally took his Kunai and shoved it into the leader's skull killing him. He then proceeded to trap the other two and break all their limbs then finally kill them just as he had killed their leader.

In the bushes a Genin sat shakily with his teammates thinking. 'Aww man we're next'!

Naruto turned in the direction of the bushes and spoke, "Hey I know your there show your self".

Out of the bushes came three Genin one a girl and two guys. One had lazy eyes and brown hair. The other male half reddish brown hair and was eating potato chips and lastly the female of the group had blonde hair and purple clothing.

"Names please"? Naruto asked politely while he searched the dead bodies for their scroll.

"Ino" The girl replied scared solid.

"…Choji…" replied the fatter male while munching on his chips.

"Shikamaru…man are we going to have to fight you cause that would just be so troublesome". He said lazily eyeing Naruto.

Naruto smirked behind his mask then turned to the Genin holding up the scroll he had taken from the bodies. "I do believe you won't need this" He said holding up the heaven scroll. The trio nodded then he proceeded walking on his way through the forest before he left though he turned around and said "Can you dispose of those for me? That was indeed fun" He said pointing to the lifeless bodies that littered the ground. The trio nodded and he left in a flash leaving them with scared looks imprinted on their faces.

As he jumped through the trees Naruto had to stop every mile so he could laugh about the way their faces had looked to him. They were priceless. He continued on toward the tower at a marry pace his scrolls in his hand. As he was nearing the tower he felt a spike up in chakra. He waited to see what would happen next but it only died away. He sighed ignoring it and continued on his way.

As he reached the tower he walked in and was greeted by two of his masters. Inu and Dokuhebi.

"Finally"!! Yelled Dokuhebi jumping up from his sitting position and pointing at him. "I've been sitting here for hours when I could be at home with Yumi"!! He growled angrily making Inu laugh. Naruto chuckled as well and laughed while asking,

"Inu, Dokuhebi-sensei what are you doing here"?

"Oh well Naruto-kun we wanted to wish you luck, but now we have other business to attend to". Inu replied calmly.

"About what"? Naruto asked curiously

"By any chance did you feel the chakra pulse"? Asked Inu while Dokuhebi awkwardly played with his hair as if he was nervous.

"Naruto stared at Dokuhebi and replied "Yeah why"?

"The chakra pulse came from a rouge ninja named Orochimaru" Inu said as Dokuhebi shivered at the name.

"Umm ok how dose this apply to me"? Naruto asked

"It's just a warning" Inu said as he grabbed Dokuhebi's shoulder and they teleported away in a cloud of smoke.

THE NEXT DAY

The tower

Naruto sighed as he sat in his room at the tower. It was dead boring here hardly anyone was here aside from three teams. His, Gaara's and this guy named Kiba and his team mates Shino and Hinata. He would be talking to Gaara but the guy seemed pissed off about something so he avoided it. He'd seen the guy angry and it wasn't pretty.

He also noticed that the shy girl Hinata stared at him a lot. It made him wonder if he looked UN normal.

He had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail thrown over his shoulder. Normal. He had a mask of a half fox half weasel. That was relatively normal. His fishnet shirt and brown cloak over it were normal. His camouflage pants and army boots were normal. His accessories and weapons were normal. All and all he was normal so why did she watch him? It dumbfounded and confused him to no end.

'I think I'll keep my eye on her' Naruto thought as he turned over and pulled a picture out of his pocket. He smiled and looked at it sweetly. It was a picture of him, his Mama and Itachi. He was on the older mans shoulders while Kyuubi was next to Itachi. He smiled again at the picture then held it to his chest close to his heart as he drifted off to sleep his mind only thinking of them.

And somewhere out there Itachi was dreaming of him too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END CHAPTER 4

Again thank you Eeryis

NEXT CHAP: CHUNIN EXAMS PART 2: PRELIMINARIES!!!!


	5. Chunin Exams part 2: PRELIMINARIES!

**Ok so you know those unwanted random spaces? Well hopefully they wont be here this time. And your probably thinking: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!! Well lets just say summer has rocked.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters. Claimer: I do own these awesomely cool but fake peoples, Nekomata, Bleu, Kida, Fanta, Yean, Inu, Dokuhebi, and Ojo. U want to know about them well READ!!!**

**Warnings: YAOI slight cussing for now, Rated M for blood and dark thoughts and eventual Itanaru yaoi. More could be added. **OOC on all characters maybe!

Jutsu's are in **BOLD**!

There is also random as crap Jutsu's here too. XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlet Savior

Chapter 5

Chunin Exams part 2: PRELIMINARIES!

Naruto stood staring at an old gray haired man whom was facing them giving a speech on 'How they made it there and what not'. Said man was the Third Hokage, the leader of Kohona. They had all been gathered by Anko earlier that morning and brought to this chamber of the tower. The only prominent features of this place was, The large floor, the side railing, witch seemed like a viewing area, and a pair of large hands at the front of the room making a hand sign.

As The Third finished his speech he handed it over to a sickly looking man with brown hair and eyes. He smiled at the group and coughed saying,

"Hello…cough…my name…cough…is Hayate…cough…and I will be your…cough…proctor for the preliminary…cough…part of the exams." As the man had said this much murmuring came up as everyone began to complain about the preliminaries. Noticing this Hayate soothed the crowd by saying,

"We weren't expecting to…cough…have this many people…cough…pass the second…cough…part of this test, But since we…cough…did have many…cough…people pass that means…cough…we have to have a preliminary…cough…round before the…cough…final exam." Everybody stared at the coughing man, Naruto thinking that he shouldn't be a ninja with that cough, while others thinking that it was all his fault the preliminaries were going to happen.

But none the less no one voiced there cruel thoughts and followed there sensies up the stairs to the balcony areas while a High tech board appeared on the wall scanning names for the first match.

Shikamaru vs. Kin

Shikamaru groaned as he walked back down to the arena why did he even walk up the stairs in the first place? He just sighed and mumbled about troublesome fights and stood across form a Sound Kunoichi. The girl had long black hair and a gray camouflage outfit. She seemed To smirk triumphantly as if she had already won this fact was proven when she said,

"Your going to lose leafy boy". She smiled as the proctor cried for the fight to begin. She took out two senbon. One with a bell and one without. Shikamaru sighed and said,

"This is troublesome why do I have to always fight the women"? Shikamaru eyed the girl lazily while studying the senbon. "Let me guess", He said still eyeing the senbon, "You'll throw one senbon with bells the other without bells and Ill become confused by that and lose." The Kunoichi smiled at him with the same triumphant smile and threw the bells.

"Not quite". She taunted as they hit the wall behind Shikamaru. Almost immediately he was put under a genjutsu that made multiple copies of Kin. Shikamaru just sighed and began to do hand signs for a jutsu.

"W-what? I- I can't move"! Kin yelled arms totally frozen. Shikamaru smirked saying,

"Cause that's what **shadow possession **dose." Shikamaru smirked as he threw shurikin at the girl making her throw her own at him. In the end they both leaned backwards Kin hitting her head on the wall.

The proctor called the match and the screen began to scan the names for the next match. As this was happening, Naruto stood up in the stands mouth hanging open and brain running twenty four miles per minute his mouth was moving as if he was trying to say something all that came out was,

"Damn these people SUCK" In a high squeaky voice that was only heard by himself and his teammates. "There no where near my level of power, well….Maybe Gaara but that's all I'm sure!!" Naruto then fell into a large rant. He smacked his head as soon as the new names appeared on the board.

Sakura vs. Ino

Naruto face faulted his head smacking hard against the cement. As his teammates helped him up, He thought in a Sad voice as tears pooled down his face from boredom,

'I've seen Ino in action and I know, THIS IS GONNA SUCK!!!'

As he thought this Sakura was making a large speech on how she had been pushed around by Ino all her life and how it wasn't gonna be that way anymore. At the end of her speech both her and Ino tied their headbands around their foreheads signifying a full out battle brawl.

As the two rushed towards each other delivering blows at random area's, Naruto sat in a corner and cried mumbling how 'It wasn't fair that he had such weak no fun opponents'.

After awhile of the hit miss game, Ino seemed to finally crack and chopped off her hair throwing it at Sakura. Sakura just stared at Ino dumbfounded by what she had just done. While Ino tied Sakura down with her own hair and used **Mind Transfer jutsu **to try and make Sakura surrender. In the end something went wrong and Ino retreated back to her own body.

Both Ninja's glared at one another and then rushed at each other delivering a blow to the head knocking both out. The battle was a tie.

"THE FUCK!? THAT WAS HORRIBLE!!!" Naruto yelled from the sidelines as Asuma and Kakashi went to go pickup their fallen Students. I BET IF I SEE ANOUTHER ONE LIKE THAT I'LL DIE OF BOREDOM!!!!" He screamed and then sunk back into a boredom depression.

'He must really like bloodshed'. Some people around him thought as they watched him pull a 3 inch pink bear out of his pocket and say,

"What do you think Cherry"? Naruto asked the bear as if no one was watching "Oh I agree." he replied after some time. Everyone face faulted as the new names appeared on the screen.

Chouji vs. Dosu

Chouji hoped down from his spot after being tempted by his sensei that if he won he would be treated to dinner. Dosu was already waiting for him on the stage below. As the battle began It didn't last long as Chouji made himself into a **Human boulder** and tried to run over Dosu. Dosu easily dodged the attack returning one of his own with his sound arm making Chouji pass out.

As Dosu was declared the winner of the match Naruto screamed shocking everyone. Immediately the Proctor and all others in the stadium looked up at him, only to see him clutch his chest as if he was in pain and fall to floor bringing out a flower and laying it on his chest. Naruto had died of Gay Fighting Syndrome. Also commonly known as 'Boredom'.

When Naruto came back from his grave, He looked over to the stadium where he saw the two Hyuugas. The older male one was being held back by a large amount of the sensei's and the Proctor. The younger female one was being quickly cared to by the Medical Ninja.

"What all did I miss"? Naruto asked his dark clone, Arashi. Arashi whispered in his ear all that happened. As Naruto listened to how the older Hyuuga had been so relentless against the younger just for his past. Naruto had become furious wishing to fight him just so he could 'Fix' him up. At that moment though it didn't matter, so he continued watching the board for the next pair of names.

Shino vs. Void

Naruto smirked knowing that his Kyuubi clone would make this quite an interesting battle. He already understood that the clone would lose. That was the clones purpose. But a few wounds to the other party would still be nice. Void wasn't moving from his spot so Naruto pushed him off the railing, and Void, much like a cat, landed on his feet. The Proctor coughed beginning the battle and again Void just stood still as if assessing Shino.

"Your name is Void"? Shino asked "That can't possibly be your name. I want to know the real name you posses". Shino said standing still as well.

"…I am void of all things. Emotions, life, being, heart, lungs, and all other things, I am without them. I am Void." Void replied taking a stance. "So,…lets begin shall we"? At that moment Void rushed at Shino throwing a punch squarely in his jaw. Shino went flying backwards smashing into a wall. The fight seemed to be over but Shino's body formed into many bugs and the real Shino revealed himself from under ground.

Shino then attacked Void with his bugs distracting him while he cam in with a kick to his head. Void Went flying to the other side of the arena crashing into a pair of large hands. As Void stood his chakra lifted to life in a swirl of dark crimson red. Void lifted his head and his normally dead eyes seemed to be filled with life. He then rushed at Shino and said in voice that was different than before,

"Lets dance bug boy"! Naruto stared hard at Void his eyes wide as if he recognized something. He did. That voice that he just heard, That deep morbid but still happy and free voice it was Kyuubi's!

'This new possession of my clone…It is my Mama!! It's Mama-Kyuubi!! It has to be!!' Naruto thought his hands griping the railing hard.

"Keep dancing buggy"! Void yelled as he attacked Shino with an onslaught of random Jutsu. At one point Void became distracted by what looked o be Naruto crying by the railing. During this time when he was distracted, by pure accident Shino's fist went hurdling through his chest, going through one side and out the other, leaving a gapping hole.

Voids eyes went lifeless again and he rose up from his slouched position on Shino's arm. "I told you", Void said coughing. "I'm void of a heart". As Shino pulled his fist out of the hole in Void's chest, Void's legs collapsed and he fell to the floor. His body slowly turned to dust as he perished. As the dust picked up in the wind and drifted away, The Proctor called the match. The Preliminary's continued.

Naruto watched glaring madly at Shino. The thought that his Mama was back and Shino took him away again filled his rage largely. He was going to make that bug boys life miserable. The Screen then flickered to the next pair of names.

Scarlet vs. Kiba

Naruto had noticed earlier how Kiba was a teammate of Shino's. So his plan had begun. This would be the first thing he did to ruin that boy's life.

Naruto jumped off the railing his anger controlled again. Kiba came waltzing down the stairs confidant in his abilities. As Naruto restrained himself from punching the guy's face in he noticed there was dog on the boys head. Naruto didn't ask but figured that the dog was a Ninja pooch. Naruto and Kiba both waited patiently, If patient meant Kiba yelling about how the match was going to end in under a few minutes, Then yes they waited patiently. As the match began Naruto immediately cast a Jutsu,

"**Frozen Mind no jutsu**"! As he did this his body became stiff and hard signifying that Naruto had frozen himself. Kiba smirked and took charge of the situation and transformed with his dog Akamaru. He began rushing at Naruto's frozen form his fist pulled back in a punch. As he neared the ice form it cracked and Naruto arose from the ice grabbing Kiba's collar and spinning circularly throwing him into a wall.

As Kiba arose from the rubble he yelled over to Naruto, "What the hell was that Jutsu".

"Frozen Mind no jutsu". Naruto announced doing hand seals. "It allows the user to calm his or her mind as well as focus their chakra into needed areas. It's perfect for someone who angers quickly." At that moment Naruto cast another jutsu blowing on the ground creating an ice bridge. He then used the ice bridge to gain more speed until he reached his opponent then began to pummel him and his dog.

As Naruto ceased his beating he hopped up to the highest point on the pair of large hands and the ice bridge melted into a sea of blue. Kiba, floating in the water began one of his special moves calling out in loud voice,

"**Fang over fang**!" Him and his dog both came at him in two large spiraling tornado like drills. Naruto dodged the attack falling into the water himself and popped back out of it Jumping up at Kiba and literally throwing him into the water again.

"Stay put mutt!!" Naruto yelled at Kiba doing another jutsu. "**Ipod no jutsu**"! As he said that a penguin with a boom box came and stood on the large pair of hands where Naruto landed next to it. Naruto pushed a button on the boom box and the penguin began to dance to the music that filtered through the boom box's speakers.

"What the hell"!! Kiba yelled from the top of the water at Naruto.

"Every moment has it's music. Red-sensei taught me that". Naruto replied holding out his right hand witch glowed blue and started shooting out water filling the stadium with water up to the viewers railing. As soon as the stadium was filled with water the penguin pushed a button and Jaws began to play. Naruto then jumped into the water swimming towards Kiba.

Kiba who was floating on the surface of the water with Akamaru began to feel something graze his legs. He looked around for whatever was there and then screamed being pulled underwater. Everyone watched in horror as the water drained away and Revealed the dismembered bodies of Kiba and Akamaru. Blood covered Naruto from head to toe. Splashed on the walls around him was more blood. Kiba's eyes were lifeless. He was dead.

"I win" Naruto said and snapped sending the penguin and the boom box away. The Proctor calmly called the match regretting not being able to stop it in the first place. Ino disowned her stomach and Shino did as well. Kurenai, Kiba's sensei picked up the tattered body of her student and carried it away tears littering the floor.

Naruto laughed menially and then fell to the floor in historical laughter. As Naruto looked through tear filled eyes up at the stadium he noticed two expressions from the crowd. Scared and excited. The scared portion was just about most of the stadium in general no one was uninfected. The one excited face was that of Gaara. The excitement the boy held came off him in waves directed at Naruto. When Naruto finished his laughter he took out a rag and began to clean himself of Kiba's blood. As he walked back into the stands to watch the next match he passed by Shino and whispered into his ear,

"You suffering yet?" Naruto smirked "Or do I have to take more away from you"? Shino stared at the masked figure and spat at him saying,

"What did I ever do to you"? Shino gritted his teeth calming. "Your just crazy and maniacal"! Naruto laughed again and replied,

"Humph well I guess I am". He paused "And I got to say, I have no problem with it what so ever". He then stretched his aching muscles and continued over to where Arashi stood. Arashi stared at Shino then smirked whispering in Naruto's ear witch Shino didn't catch. Both Arashi and Naruto laughed together and Naruto yawned pulling out a Granola bar witch Arashi took and ate. As Naruto yelled at his teammate, Names clashed on the screen and then landed on two names.

Gaara vs. Lee (I couldn't mess up this battle it was epic XD)

Gaara looked at the screen and smirked as he was already in the arena for his fight. As Gaara waited for his opponent who was having a moment of youth with his sensei.

"Youth will help you win Lee"!! A man with a bowl cut hair and green outfit cried.

"Gai-sensei"! a miniature of the man before yelled hugging the older.

"Lee"!

"Gai-sensei"!!

"Lee"!!

"Gai-sensei"!!!

"Lee"!!!

"Oh my fuckin god!! Shut your lips before I saw them off for you!!!!" Naruto yelled at the pair. Both shut their mouths and Lee continued down to the arena. As he reached the arena the Proctor started the fight.

The battle began with Lee trying to hit Gaara with his Taijutsu, the sand Gaara was using blocking all attacks and attacking Lee all at the same time. This went on for awhile until the sand grabbed Lee and through him across the floor like a rag doll. When Lee got up he proceeded to hop onto the giant pair of hands that was in the room.

'Wow, everyone seems to love that statue'. Naruto thought at the moment of randomness.

"Ok Lee take them off"!! Called Gai to his student. Naruto watched as Lee happily undid the two weights that were on his legs. Naruto laughed then turned to the nearest person who just happened to be Kakashi and asked,

"What the hell dose he expect to do"? He asked scoffing as Lee let the weights fall to floor making two large craters along with a large BOOM! "HOLY SHIT"!!! Naruto yelled as Lee rushed back at Gaara his speed extremely up from the loss of the weights.

Lee tried to hit Gaara numerous times. Gaara's sand tried to keep up but it seemed as if Lee was to quick for it. Lee landed a hit right in Gaara's face cracking his Sand shield.

Gaara became angry and shot his sand directly at Lee. Lee dodged and his foot came smacking into Gaara's face As Gaara went spiraling across the arena, Lee began to unlock some of the seven gates. As he unlocked his gates, Naruto stared at Lee in wonderment.

"This boy…he's…" Naruto trailed off thinking to himself. Naruto then activated his Kekkei genkai witch began to analyze Lee in tactical senses.

After Lee finished unlocking some gates he began to do a Lotus on Gaara. Lee's bandages on his arms rapped around Gaara holding him there. Lee then began to spin in mid air crashing Gaara head first into the ground. As the fight looked over in favor of Lee, Gaara's body began to crack to reveal that it was infract a sand shield clone.

Lee had thought he had won and began rejoicing. While he was cheering turned away from Gaara, Gaara wrapped his Sand around Lee's arm and Leg.

"**Sand Coffin**"! "**Sand Burial**"!! Gaara yelled. Sending blood flying, and Lee to the floor. Gai stopped Gaara from harming 'His precious student' anymore. Lee was taken away on stretchers to the hospital and Gaara just left back up to the stands.

Naruto stared mouth agape as Gai protected Lee. If those two were gay, and judging by their hair and clothes they very well could be, Those two were probably together like…together together….

"AH MY BRAIN"!!! Naruto screamed getting into fetal position and mumbling about disturbing images.

Temari vs. Tenten

This battle was virtually boring in Naruto's opinion. Well what he saw of it after recovering from the disturbing images was boring. It was mostly one sided giving the bun girl absolutely no chance.

The blonde had beaten the bun haired girl in record time leaving only 4 people left on the fighting list.

Sasuke, Itachi's little bother was one of them. A teammate of Gaara's Kankuro was also one of the others left. The boy on Sasuke's team was left and Arashi was the final one of the four. The sign on the wall clicked as everyone leaned in to see what the next match was going to be.

Sasuke vs. Wow not much of a shocker here…

Sasuke vs. Kankuro

Again a boring fight in Naruto's opinion. It was only a couple hits here a few smacks there all ending in Sasuke's victory. Now the next battle was one to look forward too!

Arashi vs. Radumon

Radumon was one of Sasuke's teammates. He seemed to be truly confidant in himself. Throwing lines like how he was going to win so he could meet Sasuke in the finals. Naruto looked at the boy up and down noting the boys blonde hair and tanish skin. He couldn't help but think to himself here,

'Hmm would I be like that if I had stayed in Kohona' He judged the boy one more time 'Naaah'.

Naruto knew who was going to win but it was still fun to watch the match. Arashi had summoned the grim reaper and almost taken the poor boys life.. Fun yes but instead of their being wonderful mass bloodshed like Naruto had wanted instead the boy freaked out blowing Arashi to bits with his **Explosion jutsu**.

When it was all over those who had won their matches once again stood in front of the third Hokage who gave a speech of 'you were great study blah blah blah'. Naruto tuned him out opting to pay attention to those who had won instead.

Shikamaru Nara, the shadow user. Has the ability to use shadows to bind opponent. Neji Hyuuga, The Byakugan owner. Has many jyuuken abilities. Shino Abarame, the bug user. Probably has many things up his sleeves. Gaara no Subaku, A sand user. Demon host for the 1 tails. Temari no Subaku Gaara's sister. Wind user can possibly make tornados. Sasuke Uchiha, Last known Sharingan user besides brother. Has a long range of jutsu. Radumon Orety, A explosion artist has an Electrical affinity. Dosu, a sound user. Can kill eardrums.

"This couldn't be even more simple than it already is". Naruto whispered As the Proctor read the final match ups.

1). Shikamaru vs. Neji

2). Shino vs. Scarlet

3). Gaara vs. Temari

4). Sasuke vs. Radumon

5). Dosu vs. Winner of match four.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End chapter 5

OMG IM DONE!!! DON'T KILLETH ME!!!! .

Next chapter: Perverts, Training and Snakes OH MY!


End file.
